The Heir of Uzushiogakure
by Skwidded
Summary: Naruto finds himself being a Prince to a revived Uzushiogakure but stays in Konoha, watch as he takes on the world with the love of family. A/U.
1. chapter 1

History has it that there was once a great and powerful clan that lived in the land of whirlpools. The clan was said to be known throughout the world for its members' longevity, Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu skills. The clan was also known for their relations to the Senju clan in the Village hidden in leaves. They were said to be the greatest clan because of their mammoth like chakra pools and astonishing stamina, but then she was also a threat to some villages that were enemies of Konoha. The villages established a one time alliance to wipe out the clan and the entirety of the village hidden in whirlpools. They war destroyed Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki or so everyone thought.

The survivors of the war scattered across the elemental nations and lived under false names until a man who saw more to future of Uzushio started seeking them out calling them to the cause of rebuilding Uzushio and returning the Uzumaki clan to their former glory. He kept this plan a secret and hid the village with seals from the enemies Uzushio until they were strong enough to defend themselves. His only prayer was for him to live long enough to witness the rebirth of his land and as if Kami took pity on him, his prayer was answered and five years later the village was back to its former glory and all that remained was for them to step out of the shadows once again.


	2. Chapter Two

It had barely been a year since Uzushio came out of the shadows and everything was blooming, their military power had increased and though their numbers dwindled during the war, the number of ninjas they had now could easily take on other smaller villages like Suna and still leave a reasonable amount soilders to protect their village, their economy was unmatched because during the rebuilding of the village they had cleared out some forests in the village for farming purposes as of now, they had little items they needed to import, their academic scheme could be described as the best because the Uzukage had it in mind to prevent what happened in the past from happening again so for the first year of the academy, the students will have chakra manipulating seals on them that will make their chakra nature neutral so that they can use all techniques, they had body training seals on them for speed and strength and the students were given a weapon of their choice while they were put in stress inducing situations for wisdom.

The village still had no allies yet because when they were destroyed the first time their treaty contracts had become void and this was what the Uzukage had planned to tackle next. He sent messengers to their former allies and most of them had returned and the Uzukage had been surprised that all of them had been more than willing to renew the bonds.

They met up in Uzushio to sign the treaties but the one village that wasn't present was Konoha because no messenger was sent there yet.

"Sir, the teams that escorted the convoys have returned and they have given their mission reports" a huge man with a scar across his face said.

"Good, is there anything else?" the Uzukage who was a lean man worn down with age asked his second in command.

"Yes sir, I was just wondering why we haven't contacted Konoha yet" he replied.

"I wish to go to Konoha myself, it seems one of my relatives resides there and I cannot trust anybody to bring him back Katsuro" the kage said "Which reminds me send a messenger bird to alert the Hokage of my visit" he finished with a smile. The second in command nodded and left the office. The Uzukage was a man with fading red hair that was of shoulder length and green eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul and his lips were always curved up in a frown which gave him the look of a survivor who was used to the death of people close to him, he had a scar that went from his cheek to his Adam's apple which was a gift he got from the war and it surprised people how he survived a cut that deep, what they didn't know was that he didn't.

Location: Hokage's office Konoha

Time: 20:53 p.m

"Hokage-sama!!" a flak jacket wearing brown-haired lady ran into the Hokage's office shouting.

"What is it?" the wrinkle faced man said in his chair knowing there was no cause for Alarm.

"Sir, you have a letter" she said handing the letter she was holding to "the professor" a name that the Sandaime's reputation had gotten him.

He collected the letter and gasped when he saw than it was from the Uzukage.

"Hokage-dono,

I would like to put your doubts to rest on the rumors about the rise of Uzushiogakure, yes we have rebuilt the village from the ashes. The only reason we didn't inform you sooner or ask for your help in rebuilding was for our security.

Uzushio is thriving and we have renewed our bonds with other villages except yours.

I'd like to tell you that I will be coming to Konoha to seal our bonds and to take custody of my grandson Uzumaki Naruto, I am aware that you gave his mother refuge in your village and I am eternally grateful to you.

We should arrive in your village in three days time but if you are against the treaty you can send a messenger bird to me and I will send a group to collect my grandson.

Uzukage

Itsuki Uzumaki.

"It is true, Uzushio has risen! Get me the inferno squad and the storm squad!" the Hokage announced ecstatically.

"Hai, Hokage sama" the secretary said before getting out of the room and five minutes later two teams of eight members each arrived in front of the Hokage.

"Dog, Bird I have a mission for you" the Hokage said addressing the leaders of the two ANBU squads in front of him "It is an S rank escort mission from the land of whirlpools" he finished handing them the mission scrolls he had just finished writing.

"But Hokage sama who could be that important for an escort to be S rank usually the highest is A rank?" a man with silver gravity defying hair who had a dog mask asked.

The Hokage smiled and nodded before he replied "Yes I know that A is the highest an escort mission can go but once you check your mission scrolls you will understand why it is S. You leave in the morning, dismissed" the ninjas nodded and disappeared.

Location: Root ANBU base, Konoha.

"Danzo sama, we have bad news" one of three root operatives said as they appeared in front of of Hiruzen Sarutobi's

rival, Danzo Shimura.

"What is it?" the heavily bandaged man asked in a cold tone.

"The rumors about Uzushiogakure are true and the Uzukage is heading here in a day's time to renew Uzushio's peace treaty with Konoha " another blank masked operative said .

"Oh, They don't know how to stay down do they? Alright maybe now their Uzukage will succumb to my will under the proper motivation" Danzo said with an evil smirk.

"What are our orders sir?" the third one asked.

"391, keep your eyes on the jinchuriki, 566 you are to follow the escort and you will keep an eye on the escort, 400 keep spying on the Hokage with a shadow clone, if you are caught I don't want the information you have gathered to go to waste" the three nodded and shunshin'd put of the room. "Soon my root will be unstoppable with the powers of the Uzumaki clan" Danzo mused to himself before chuckling slightly.

 **hello people i only want to explain to you that in this story Danzo calls the root by their Serial number Anyways Review and please criticize Constructively only.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Wow guys, i'm very excited about the number of reviews i've had for this story and the number of people gave me advice, I appreciate it very much but this story has been posted on Wattpad to the 22nd chapter and the plot is fixed but if anybody will like to beta for me I'm in need of a beta reader.** **So on with the story. Enjoy.**

"Dog, how much longer are we going to go?" the purple haired leader of the storm squad whined on the leader of the inferno squad.

"Just two more hours" Dog said as if they hadn't been travelling for twelve hours straight. The purple haired kunoichi replied with a groan and then the sixteen man squad travelled the rest of the way in silence.

They arrived at the gates of Uzushio and were amazed at the height of the wall as well as the number of soilders on the walls and by the gate, they walked up to the gates only to have the samurai and shinobi get into different stances with their weapons until a soilder walked up to them.

"State your names and your business" the bald headed soldier said.

"We are the ANBU escort for the Uzukage" The Dog masked ANBU said in a lazy drawl.

The sentry motioned to one of the soldiers and he disappeared and when he returned he nodded to the commander and he called for his men to stand down while the gate was being opened.

The seventeen men walked through the gates not knowing of the additional member on their team, they were welcome by three men in brown flak jackets with no shoulder guards with a spiral on their headbands.

"Welcome to Uzushio Dog san, bird san we are to show you to the Uzukage" one of them said with a smile "please follow us" he continued before turning his back to them, walking away.

Five minutes later they got to the administrative district and were showed to the Uzukage's office, when they walked in they were stopped by Katsuro who had unsheathed his pair of jian swords.

"Katsuro stand down, they are honored guests" the Uzukage said from behind the war veteran and he sheathed his swords and made way for them to walk in.

"Welcome to Uzushiogakure, I know what your mission is so I would like you to relax tonight before heading out tomorrow morning, my trusted advisor will show you your guides, they will give you everything you need and they will show you your apartment." The old man said as a couple of servants appeared in the room bowing to the Uzukage.

The konoha shinobi bowed to the storm shadow and their

"Uzukage sama... " Katsuro started when he got back to the room but was interrupted by the leader.

"Yes I noticed Katsuro" he said knowing what his advisor was about to say.

"What should I do about it?" the advisor asked.

"I know you already have your men on that but for now they should only keep an eye on them" the Uzumaki said before sighing "I hope this is not what I think it is" he finished before going back to face any kage's worst enemy.

Location: Hokage's office, Konoha

Time: 21:33

"Hokage sama!" the brown haired secretary of Sarutobi squealed again, it was as if it was simply impossible for her to speak in a normal tone.

"What is it?" he asked without stopping his work, he had learned to keep calm with his secretary after he summoned Enma the first day that she took the job, oh boy, did he get a nice telling off from Enma.

"The squads have gotten to their location and they will be heading back tomorrow so they should get here tomorrow night or in the next two days" she said screaming less.

The Hokage sighed softly before replying "Good, what about the other thing?".

"It has been taken care of sir" she said seeming calmer.

"And Naruto?" he asked again without looking up from his paper work.

"Actually... Sir he pulled another prank" she answered his question trying not to giggle.

"What?! What did he do this time?" he asked finally looking at his secretary's face.

"He filled the ANBU water reservoirs with chakra enhanced, pink glow-in-the-dark paint and now, every one who has had their clothes washed or has taken a bath is glowing and it isn't washing off" she said finally giving in to her laughter.

"Have the reservoirs changed, the ANBU uniforms replaced, we will just have to wait for the paint on the men to fade off" he said sighing heavily as she walked out of his office "I am just too old for this shit"

Location: Uzukage's Mansion, Uzumaki district.

Time: 09:21 a.m.

"Uzukage sama" Katsuro called walking into the Uzukage kage's room.

"What is it?" Itsuki questioned in his night robe.

"Your suspicions were accurate, we found this" Katsuro replied handing a scroll that they pried from a dead messenger crow over to his superior.

The Uzukage quickly skimmed through the letter and his facial expression showed anger "Gather a few men, we are going there now" he said shaking with fury and went ahead to change his clothes.

They got to the apartment block that was given to the ANBUs and the ninjas Katsuro gathered that went to gather the leaf ninjas and when they returned, they were practically shoving the ANBU (some still had their masks on) to their leader.

"Who are you really and why are you here?" the aged Uzumaki asked. Within the minutes that Katsuro used to gather his men he had changed into a battle kimono that was black with red ends and the arms were wrapped in black bandages from his elbow to his wrists, a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal straps at the back bore the symbol of Uzushio, a pair of black baggy pants that was tied at the ankles with black bandages, a pair of black Shinobi sandals and the village's jounin flak jacket and a black, ankle long, armless robe with the inscription "Uzumaki" on the chest and he was holding a Katana with a wakizashi strapped to his back.

"What the fuck do you want, we already told you who we are!" the purple haired kunoichi now revealed as Anko Mitarashi replied almost yelling.

"Answer the question" Katsuro said with his hands on the hilt of his swords.

"We are Konoha ANBU and we were sent here to escort the Uzukage to Konoha, if you have any reason to distrust us I apologize" the masked silver haired guy said bowing his head before Anko could make a grave mistake.

"So why does one of you have orders to impersonate my servant and poison my daughter?" the Katana wielder asked getting furious.

They were gasps and murmurs of "what" coming from the black-ops agents before Dog spoke again "We haven't received such order sir, it has to be a mistake" he said bowing again.

Katsuro looked at the faces of the people in the group and he noticed a pale face boy who was reaching into his shoes for something "Then why do you have an extra" he said keeping his eyes on the pale faced boy.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean" the silver haired man said again but before Katsuro could explain the pale faced boy jumped and attempted to stab one of the masked ninjas but his kunai was stopped by the others sword and every Uzushio ninja that was present surrounded him and his opponent grabbed his knife and showed it to Katsuro "Root" he said handing the blade over to his superior.

Katsuro neared the spy but before he could ask any questions the boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor foaming in his mouth.

"Well we should head out for our journey, and Dog san, sorry for the mix up" the Uzukage said bowing in apology to the ANBU.


End file.
